Coffee Grounds
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Proton is having a hard time confessing his feelings to Petrel. Ariana decides to help him out by giving him a full-proof plan that doesn't turn out so great. How will Petrel react to Proton's feelings? Or will Proton never reveal them... Olympicshipping. Proton X Petrel


"Get out of my way," Proton growled shoving a passing by grunt out of his way. He was on a very important mission, and not one that was issued by Archer, no this was a self-issued mission. Ever since he'd joined Team Rocket, Petrel had always been on his mind, and now, he was going to make said man his.

Suddenly something white blocked his path and he was about to shove it out of his way when he remember only two people wore white. He stopped in his tracks to avoid running into Archer. "Where are you going?" Archer asked raising an eyebrow. When Proton didn't answer he continued, "Why aren't you writing the report I expect on my desk by lunch?"

"I, um, I…" Proton couldn't think of a reasonable excuse, so he just said the first thing that came to mind, "I was going to ask Ariana to spell check it for me." That sounded like a reasonable thing to say, but Archer just scoffed.

"You are going the wrong way then," Archer said and Proton cursed mentally. He, again, had to think of an excuse.

"I left the report in Petrel's office."

"Carry on then," Archer said. He didn't sound fully convinced, but he seemed to not care as long as he got the report. Proton released a breath he didn't realize he was holding when the blue-haired man was out of sight. He continued on to his room to get ready.

As soon as he got into his room he went into the bathroom and made sure he looked okay. He brushed his hair and put on some perfume. He even went the extra mile to put on some make-up. Once he finished putting on the small bit of make-up he went to his closet and pulled out a dress he'd been saving for this occasion. Petrel was probably straight, so he'd have to look as appealing as a girl.

"Now, to make sure the coast is clear," Proton peaked out of his room and saw that no one was in the hallway. He made a mad dash to Petrel's office which thankfully was not that far away.

"Petrel," he called seductively as he opened the door. What he saw had him speechless. Some girl was on her knees in front of Petrel sucking him off. He growled and the girl stopped her task to turn around and look at him for a second before turning back around to complete her job.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he had grabbed the girl by her hair and forcefully ripped her off Petrel. He brandished a small knife and started blindly stabbing her. He didn't even realize Petrel was calling for Archer until the man pulled him off the dead body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Archer asked. Proton sputtered around for an answer while Archer finally got a good look at the teal-haired man's appearance. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"Got a hot date," Petrel teased. Archer shot him a glare. Petrel immediately backed up out of Archer's line of sight.

"Why did you kill that grunt?" Archer asked. Proton sighed figuring that he would be able to leave sooner if he would just answer the questions.

"She was with _my_ Petrel," he said with a possessive tone in his voice. Archer seemed taken aback by the answer. Petrel didn't seem like he listening to Archer and Proton's conversation anymore though because he was working on something at his desk.

"_Your_ Petrel?" he asked while being a little confused. "Regardless, I want you in your office finishing the report."

Proton sighed and obliged, not before returning to his room and putting his normal attire back on. This plan was a bust, so time for Plan B.

* * *

"I need a table for two," Proton said into his Pokegear. "It needs to be romantic; I don't care about the costs." Once his order for the restaurant reservations was confirmed he hung up the phone. Earlier that day he couldn't find his Pokegear and was relieved when it turned out one of the grunts had taken it and that was all. It would have been really bad if he had permanently lost it.

Now it was time to invite Petrel out for the date. He sent a quick text to Petrel asking if he wanted to grab dinner with him at seven. He was overjoyed when Petrel said yes without any hesitation. Normally Petrel would have said that he had work to do, it looked like luck was on his side.

Proton only had an hour until it was time, so he spent that time getting ready and then he headed to the restaurant. He didn't want to pick up Petrel because he didn't have a car, so he had to wait for the man to get there on his own.

He was early, so he waited a while before it was finally seven. To his surprise, Petrel didn't show up, but Ariana did.

"Thanks for inviting me Proton," she said. "Although it's unusual for you to do something nice for me, so what's the catch? Proton's eyes widened. It was the damn grunt's fault. He must've changed the names of people in his contacts!

"Actually, I meant to invite Petrel out, but looks like it's too late for that," he said aloud. Ariana just huffed, but he knew she wasn't really mad. The two of them made their way into the restaurant and to the reserved table.

"This is really nice. You went all out didn't you?" Ariana observed. Proton just nodded. "You aren't having the best of luck trying to get Petrel are you?"

"Something goes wrong every time," he admitted. Ariana made a tsk sound which caused Proton to curiously look at her.

"You are obviously doing something wrong," Ariana said. Proton raised an eyebrow.

"What do you suggest I do then?" he asked. Ariana smirked and proceeded to tell him of her plan.

* * *

Proton was feeling incredibly nervous even though Ariana assured him it would work.

He cautiously made his way to the purple-haired executive's office. He seriously hoped there were no girls in there giving him a blowjob or something. He slowly opened the door and saw Petrel working on something at his desk and sighed with relief.

"Hey Petrel," Proton said as he approached the man. Petrel looked up from his work and Proton felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest.

"What is it Proton?" Petrel asked curiously. He watched as Proton pulled two tickets out of his pocket.

"You wanna go to a concert with me?" Proton asked. Petrel almost squealed in delight. He loved going to concerts.

"When is it?" Petrel asked trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Twenty minutes," Proton answered and Petrel couldn't contain his excitement anymore and grabbed Proton's wrist and pulled him out of the Team Rocket headquarters.

* * *

The concert had been a success for Proton, but he still hadn't confessed his feelings to the other male. He couldn't do it at the concert because Petrel had been too focused on the performers. To be honest, he didn't care much for the show, but he enjoyed being close to Petrel.

"That was fantastic," Petrel said excitedly. Proton had never seen him so pumped up. "Let's go get something to eat now." It was late, so they just went to a McDonalds.

"You look like you want to say something," Petrel observed and Proton just shook his head. The man shrugged and they ate in silence.

It didn't take long to reach their headquarters, and Proton wished it would have taken longer. He had the perfect opportunity to confess, but he completely blew it and didn't say a word about it. Suddenly his walking was stopped by Petrel's arm sticking out in front of him.

"There's something I need to tell you Proton," Petrel said suddenly sounding very serious. Proton looked up at him wondering what made him so serious.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Now don't freak out on me or anything," Petrel started and Proton felt his heart beating more rapidly than it ever has before, but he managed to nod to Petrel to let him know he was listening. "I stole some of your coffee grounds for my plants."

Proton couldn't believe what he had just heard. Here he thought that Petrel was actually going to say he liked him. He couldn't stop the disappointment from appearing on his face.

"Come on, Proton," Petrel said thinking the teal-haired man was mad at him because he used his coffee grounds. "I can buy you more, I just ran out of plant food."

"Its fine," Proton said trying to calm down and forget about it.

"If it's fine then why do you seem so bothered?" Petrel asked, not knowing why he upset his friend.

"Just a little peeved, that's all," Proton lied as he continued to walk towards his room. He passed by Ariana who gave him a thumbs up, but when he didn't smile looked concerned. He didn't say a word until he reached his room.

Once the door was shut, he released his pent-up emotions—frustration, sadness, anger—in the form of crying and self-harm.

* * *

"Seriously Ariana, you know something I don't," Petrel said. It was his third day of questioning her about Proton and it turns out three times is a charm.

"Fine, I'll tell you," she said as she proceeded to tell him about her and Proton's 'date'.

"I had no way he swung that way," Petrel said and Ariana almost facepalmed.

"Just go get him out of his slump," the red-head said shooing Petrel off towards Proton's room.

The purple-haired man-made haste, and he reached the room in no time. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Finally he got his answer, "Who is it?"

"Petrel." He heard shuffling and the door was unlocked and opened for him. Petrel went in and turned towards the greenette.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Proton looked like shit, not that he'd tell him that, but the man looked like he hadn't sleep in a couple of days and he had dried blood everywhere. Petrel assumed it was from killing Pokémon, a hobby he didn't know where Proton picked up.

"Yeah," Proton answered. He didn't say anything else which was unusual since the man was very talkative.

He walked closer and into his space which seemed to startle Proton, but he didn't make any move to get away so Petrel figured he was okay with what he was doing. He leaned down and kissed Proton. Instantly, the shorter male began kissing back with vigor.

The two of them barely made it into Proton's bedroom, and Petrel slammed the man down on the bed before climbing on top of him. He was kissing him all over drinking in the moans of Proton.

Proton began grinding their hips together which caused a great amount of friction. Petrel found himself moaning. Soon, that wasn't enough to satisfy him anymore so he made quick work of removing their clothes.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk," Petrel muttered and Proton's arousal heightened.

As soon as his shirt went over his head Proton leaned up and captured him in a passionate kiss where they fought for dominance. Petrel put more force into the kiss forcing Proton off of his elbows and down into the bed.

"I love you," Petrel whispered. He didn't want to bother with lube, so he stuck three fingers into Proton's mouth. Said man started sucking on them with much gusto which excited Petrel further.

He managed to get his fingers out of Proton's mouth and began to prepare Proton. He searched for his prostate to take away some of the pain. Proton let out a gasp and he continued to hit that spot.

Petrel finally couldn't take it and his dick needed some attention so he slowly pushed his head in, Proton let out a loud moan which made Petrel lose control and start thrusting.

He helped Proton up, so the executive was on his lap. He helped him out at first by pulling him up and pulling him back down, but it seemed Proton got the hint and started doing it on his own, so he stopped. "That's it. Ride me hard," Petrel said between moans.

"I'm gonna cum," was Proton's first actual words (not counting Petrel's name) since they got into the bedroom. Petrel was glad to hear those words because he was getting close too.

Soon Proton's cum as all over their chests and, with a final moan, Petrel's was dripping out of his anus.

"I love you," Petrel said once more and this time Proton said, "I love you too."


End file.
